Technical Field
The present specification relates to a brake device, particularly a spool brake device for a dual-bearing reel, configured to brake a spool rotatably mounted to a reel unit.
Background Information
Dual-bearing reels, particularly bait casting reels for casting with a terminal tackle (e.g., a lure) attached to the tip of a fishing line, are equipped with a spool brake device configured to brake a spool in order to prevent an occurrence of backlash in casting. Among the spool brake devices of this type, some have been developed such that a braking force acting on the spool is electrically controllable (see e.g., Japan Patent No. 5122273).
In the well-known spool brake device, a power generating mechanism including coils and magnets is mounted between the spool and the reel unit. The power generating mechanism is configured to be electrically controlled for regulating a braking force in the course of casting. When a detected tension becomes a preliminarily-set reference tension or less, the well-known spool brake device is configured to brake the spool with a braking force obtained by adding a second braking force to a first braking force. The second braking force is herein set based on the first braking force. In this configuration, when a relatively strong tension is constantly applied, the detected tension exceeds the reference tension at a high frequency, and this increases the chances of braking the spool only with the first braking force which is relatively weak. Due to this, when a heavy terminal tackle is used or when fishing is carried out in a tailwind condition, for instance, the spool is configured to be braked with the weak braking force. On the other hand, when a weak tension is applied, the detected tension becomes the reference tension or less at a high frequency, and this increases the chances of braking the spool with the second braking force which is relatively strong. Due to this, when a light terminal tackle is used or when fishing is carried out in a headwind condition, for instance, the spool is configured to be braked with the strong braking force. With the aforementioned configurations, the spool can be appropriately braked without minutely regulating the braking force in accordance with the weight of the terminal tackle, the wind direction in a fishing site, and so forth.
When fishing is carried out with a heavy terminal tackle, the well-known spool brake device poses a risk that the second braking force to be added to the first braking force repeatedly increases and decreases in a short period of time, and this could result in the flipping of a fishing rod.